the_brown_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Toon Drama Episode 5: Eye Spy
Plot It's starts with Eraser and Little Sandy talking about the perdictions, later Chris gives the contestants a choice for the challenge, dart gun fight or food eating contest. Nickel sarcasticly says food eating contestant, a hungry Sylvia agrees with Nickel. The contestants started eating the food, Eraser devours a piece of cake, which disgusted Little Sandy, he tells her all cake is good cake, Wander eats a hot dog and burrito at the same time, while Flo interrupts everyone about the Name Your Price Tool, they stare at her and then they got back to eating. Eraser says if anybody wants a drink, everyone raised their hands, and Eraser gets out the cooler and everyone gets drinks. Due to Pen's hatred of grapes and Dimetapp, he and Eraser swap drinks. Blocky throws a pie at Flo, eliminating them both from the challenge. Sylvia starts to feel sick to her stomach, eliminating her from the challenge. Wander gived the lettuce and tomato from his taco to Rocky, but Rocky vomits on the veggies from Wander's taco, as a result, Rocky is out of the challenge. Little Sandy gets a stomach ache just like Sylvia, later Baseball and Kevin are left. Like Sylvia and Little Sandy, Kevin's stomach couldn't hold it for much longer, giving the victory to Baseball and his team. At the elimination area, it was down to Blocky (for throwing a pie at Flo) and Flo (for interrupting everyone about the Name Your Price Tool), Little Sandy votes for Blocky, Pen disagrees and he tells everyone else to eliminate Flo. Flo gets eliminated as she gets chased by the Metro Police to the Room of Losers where Dar Dar, Snowball, Bendy Go and Wario were waiting. Trivia *Despite the episode being called "Eye Spy", the challenge was a food eating contest. Transcript Eraser: Any predictions of who's eliminated next? Little Sandy: Um... Probably Flo. Eraser: I was thinking her or Waluigi. Little Sandy: Yeah. (later) Chris: Ladies and gentleman, you're challenge of your choice is you guys playing as teams. You can either shoot each other with dart guns or you can eat a bunch of food without throwing up. Nickel (sarcasticly): Maybe eating a bunch a food without throwing up. Sylvia: I agree, I'm getting pretty hungry. Chris: Okay then. (later before the challenge) Chris: The rules of this is you have to eat a bunch of food without vomiting. Drinks are definitely allowed. The remaining people not puking, wins for their. 3, 2, 1, GO! (Eraser eats a slice of cake, Little Sandy is disgusted) Eraser: What? All cake is good cake! (Wander eats a hot dog and then a burrito) Wander (while he has food in his mouth): I can eat two things at once. Golf Ball: Don't talk with food in your mouth, Wander! Knife: I can eat a whole hot dog in seconds. (He puts the entire hot dog in his mouth and eats it) Tennis Ball: That's just plain disgusting. Fan: This shouldn't be hard. (opens a can of orange soda and he drinks it) Strong Bad: Man, this has been a lot of food. Flo: The Name Your Price Tool, it gives you coverage options based on your budget. (Nobody was interested as they stare at Flo for a little bit then they get back in the challenge.) Eraser: Anybody want a drink? (Everyone raises their hands) Eraser: Okay. (Eraser opens his cooler and everyone gets a drink) What flavor did you get? Sylvia: I got cherry. Pen: I got grape. Ugh, I HATE Grapes! I also hate Dimetapp. Eraser: Wanna swap? Pen: Yes. (Eraser and Pen swap drinks) Pen: This is much better. (Everyone drinks their sodas) Eraser: Actully, I don't mind Dimetapp. (a little later) Sylvia: Oh, I'm getting full. Blocky: This is boring. Hey, Little Sandy. Little Sandy: Yeah? Blocky: Let's throw pies at Flo. (throws a pie at Flo) Little Sandy: That was mean! That was mean! Chris: Blocky, you're eliminated from the challenge. Blocky: No Fair! Chris: You too, Flo. Flo: Aww, man. Sylvia: Maybe I can win! (eats a potato chip) Uh. Tennis Ball: What's wrong, Sylvia? Sylvia: Um. (stomach growls) Ugh, my stomach hurts. (she rushes to the bathroom) Chris: Sylvia's out. Wander: Here, Rocky. You can have the lettuce and tomato from my taco. Rocky: (vomits on the lettuce and tomato that was from Wander's taco) Chris: Rocky's out. Little Sandy: My tummy hurts. (her stomach gurgles, then she rushes to the bathroom) Chris: Little Sandy's out. (later, Kevin and Baseball are remaining) Chris: Two contestants left. Kevin: So much food. (stomach rumbles) Uh oh. (rushes to the restroom) Chris: Baseball's the winner! Baseball: I thought I was going to lose! (cut to the elimination area as lights flash on Blocky and Flo) Little Sandy: I'm saying Blocky, because he is mean. Pen: No, I think Blocky is, is AWESOME! I'm saying Flo, because she is annoying. Eraser: Same here. Pen: Everyone, let's vote for Flo. Everyone but Flo, Blocky and Little Sandy: FLO! Flo: Oh no! Where did I go wrong? Chris: Flo, it's time to say goodbye. (Flo gets chased by the Metro Police as she runs down the Hall of Shame which leads her to the Room of Losers) Dar Dar: Hi, Flo. Did you get eliminated too? Flo (sadly): Yeah. Snowball: She deserves it. Bendy Go: Try not to be rude, Snowball. It's the votes that count. Wario: Welcome to the Room of Losers! Category:Toon Drama